piny_institute_of_new_yorkfandomcom-20200222-history
PINY Runway/Transcript
' [ Theme Song ] ' (Mr Fairchild is cleaning the windows) Mr Fairchild: Hmm. Mr. Grasso: Good morning Pinions I've been preparing a special theme for this weeks design that I know you'll love. Designs inspired by your parents professions. Class: Boo! Mr Grasso: Keep calm kids this is an exercise to improve yourselves and show how your parents and show how your parents inspire you. For example if you father is a florist and your mother is an engineer. Julia: Mr Grasso and what if your father is a janitor? Michelle: No! Tasha: Hold it furball. Lilith: Why are you not eating Michelle? Hotdogs are you're favorite Michelle: Sorry girls, I'm trying to think about something cool but all that comes into my mind is a mop-wig. Tasha: Come on, spit it out. What? Michelle: Huh? Hey cutie, are you going to inspire me? (Michelle tries to think of an idea and hits her head on the table) (Michelle shows Lilith and Tasha her idea but they just walk away) (Julia walks in and sticks a piece of paper on her designn) Michelle: (sighs) Think, think, think. (bangs her head on her locker) Lilith: According to neurology theories hitting your head against hard objects can cause multiple personalities in the long run. Michelle: Well, if it helps me to finish my dress then maybe I need to hit it harder. All I have is a weird bunch of nothing. (The Beautiful People walk up to the Indie Girls) Julia: Hey you, what's up garbage girl. (laughs) Michelle: Oh blondie, do you recycle your jokes or did you just forget your brain in the dumpster? Tasha: That's good Miche. Julia: I just came to tell you that I convinced Mr. Grasso to do the runway tommorow. We can't waste a future talent like yours and mine of course. (Michells *in shock*) Julia: And guess what Austin Zimmer is going to host the show. Isnt it awesome? (Michelle *in shock*) Lilith: Please Julia don't make up...(gets a text) hmm...oh my, (reads text) see ya tomorrow hashtag cuz. Julia: Bye, potty-chelle (blows Michelle a kiss and starts to walk away and knocks over a trash can) Oops, I walked on your accessories. (Beautiful People laugh then walk away) Michelle: You really think that little of me? We'll see. Michelle: Come on, come on, come on. Uh. Mr. Fairchild: Hey Mimi, I didn't know you we're coming home today. Is everything okay? Michelle: Well, Mr Grasso want us to get inspired by our parents professions to create a design and...and just don't know how to make janitorial engineering couture. Mr. Fairchild: Michelle my Belle we have been through this once. Michelle: I know dad, it's not that, I tried to do something fabulous but... Mr. Fairchild: Well, it's not a big deal. And I do get that janitors and fashion don't go hand in hand. Hmm, what about instead of useing me as your inspiration..what about your mom. Michelle: My mom? I don't know a thing about her. Mr. Fairchild: Sounds like a great learning opportunity. Michelle: I hadn't thought about it. You know what, you're right. You're the best daddy. Mr. Fairchild: Hmm, let me see. There you are. (Mr. Fairchild grabs a box out of a cabnet) Michelle: Hmm? Mr. Fairchild: This was your mom's.(hands Michelle a picture) Michelle: Was this her, she was beautiful. Mr. Fairchild: I know, now, let me tell you something about her. (talks about Michelle's mom) (Michelle works on designing her outfit) Austin: Next up we have Lindsay Sparkles. (Lindsay enters onto the runway) Lilith: Where the heck is Michelle? She's going to miss the runway. Tasha: I don't know, she spent all night drilling my brain. Austin: Let's see our hashtag mannie petty diva Tasha Robinson. Tasha: Oh my god, that's me. (Tasha enters onto the runway) Austin: Tasha's Luther en gallan made of acrylic nails and rimestones is inspired by her mom, who runs a popular nail salon. Michelle: Sorry guys, I had a last-minute hitch. Cover me up Lil please. Austin: I'm proud to introduce you my dirty cuz, Lilith Henderson. Lilith: Uh, Austin. (Lilith enters onto the runway) Austin: This design conbines engineering skills with fashion very trendy Miss Henderson. Bravo. (The Beautiful People sneak into the make-up room) Dory: Hey, cute. Julia: Stop it Dory, don't play with the enemy. Dory: But, he.. Julia: Don't! Michelle: Did you say something guys? Julia: Shh, this is going to be terrific. Rita: Totally. (Armando takes Julia's bag and starts running off) Julia: Don't let him escape guys. (The Beautiful People start chasing Armando) (Armando and the Beautiful People enter onto the Runway) Austin: Oh, an unexpected performance. Julia: Hahaha, I got you now furball. (Julia slips and falls then Dory and Rita do the same) Julia: Aww. (Rita jumps on top of Dory and Julia jumps on top of Rita) Julia: Tada! Austin: That's weird they deserve a hashtag huge aplause. (The Beautiful People leave the Runway and the audience aplaudes them) Austin: Ladies and Gentlemen put your hands together for our last talent inspired by her mom. Piny's very own Michelle Fairchild. Julia: This is about to get trashy. (Michelle enter onto the runway) Julia: I hate her. Sam: (uses a dollar bill from Julia's skirt to get drink from the vending mechine) Hmm. Michelle: She was an incredible surgeon, she saved lots of lives. Lilith: That is way cool. Tasha: Maybe you can be like her a design a new brain for Julia. Michelle: I don't think there's enough space in her head for a brain. Lilith: And it's so not worth the extra work. (Indie Girls laugh) Michelle: And this was her actual sethoscope. (holds up stethoscope) Tasha: (puts on stethoscope and starts talking into it) Hello, hello? Okay, that is loud. Lilith: What's this. ( hands Michelle a photo) Michelle: (takes photo) I guess it's me. I was cute right? Lilith: I wonder where the other half is. Tasha: Yeah, mabey you have an evil twin. (Indie Girls laugh) Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Episodes